Statuses and Saliva
by trinity1504
Summary: What would happen if SHizou had an online account and could chat with Izaya...Shizaya/ Shizou x Izaya oneshot


**If Shizou had an online account…**

**Okay so I just sort of thought of this and decided to write it down. I love Shizaya! Hmm I'm rating this tee but I think it's borderline M. Pssh! Oh well you've been warned so I take no responsibility for anything. Don't worry you're innocence won't be corrupted. It's not like there's a sex scene (hehe that'll be in my next oneshot ;] )Yay sexy one-shots that have pretty much no storyline! :]**

**Hope you enjoy this**

Kanra: Hey Shizzy

Suyosa: What the fuck do you want

Kanra: Gah! Don't be so mean

Suyosa: Shut up.

Kanra: How are you?

Kanra: Helllooo? Shizzy-channnnnn

Kanra: I know you are there

Kanra: I'll come to Ikeburkuro if you don't answer me

Suyosa: What is it louse?

Kanra: There's my Shizu-chan! I missed you!

Suyosa: Fuck off

Kanra: You know you shouldn't use language like that. It makes you sound like a Neanderthal..oh wait you already are one

Suyosa: WHAT!

Kanra: Deep breaths Shizu-chan. I'm sorry…I obviously used words that were too big for you

Suyosa: You little prick! I'm gonna beat the shit outta u!

Kanra: We both know an oaf like you could never catch me

Suyosa: That's it flea! Your scrawny ass is mine!

Kanra: You know I usually don't swing that way but I'll make an exception for Shizzy-chan ;)

Suyosa: GO DIE! You know I didn't mean that you flea!

Kanra: Don't be embarrassed! I like it when you talk dirty

Suyosa: I'm gonna fucking kill you!

Kanra: Look Shizzy I don't know what kind of kinks you're into but I will only go so far, even for you

Suyosa: ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA BASH YOUR FUCKING SKULL IN!

(the signal from Suyosa's computer has been lost)

"Shizu-chan you broke **another** computer. Tsk Tsk." The raven-haired man chuckled to himself. He quickly logged off since Shizou was no longer on. He left his desk and walked to his kitchen to make some coffee. He started humming happily to himself. Nothing made him happier than messing with the monster.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Izaaaayaaaaa-kuuun!" came a familiar battle cry before the door to Izaya's apartment came crashing to the ground in the apartment, hinges ripped clean off. The startled information broker looked up to see a very pissed off monster seething in his doorway.

_Oh..Shit. _Izaya's eyes bulged for a second before an advancing Shizou snapped him to his senses. A devious smile found its way onto Izaya's lips as he leapt from his couch to the open area behind it. Pale fingers played with the switchblade in his pocket; ready to draw it at a moment's notice. The blonde lunged at Izaya in blind rage over and over. Izaya dodged again and again, until an idea popped into his head. The next time the blonde came after him he tripped the debt collector. Izaya quickly pinned the monster to the ground by sitting on the other man's stomach and holding his blade to the other's neck.

With a knife pressed to his jugular, Shizou really had no other option then to sit under a smug flea. His mocha eyes glared defiantly up into lovely crimson orbs.

Izaya hadn't planned on his next actions, his body just moved without his permission. It was those damn emotion-filled brown eyes that were staring right at him. They were mesmerizing.

Shizou saw Izaya lean toward him. Then suddenly Izaya's mouth was on his own. The blonde didn't react at first but after a few moments of sitting there rigidly, frozen in shock, he didn't have to anymore. The raven-haired man pulled away looking equally shocked Shizou observed. But he also observed some other things. The information broker's hair was disheveled, his face flushed, and in his shocked eyes there was a trace of lust, of want. Shizou made up his mind then. With one arm he roughly pushed away the knife at his throat and with the other found the back of Izaya's neck and pulled the raven-haired man to him. Izaya responded immediately by wrapping his arms around Shizou and pulling himself closer to the muscular man beneath him. Izaya licked Shizou's lip, asking for entrance, and the blonde immediately granted it. Their tongues battled for dominance as each man took in the delicious taste of the other. Shizou soon gained control of the kiss. When they finally had to break for air, both were breathing heavily. Some saliva sat at the edge of Izaya's mouth. Shizou kissed the spot and poked his tongue out, lapping up the spit. His trailed his kisses to Izaya's neck where he started sucking and nipping. Izaya lost all control and let all his pleasured moans escape his mouth. He threaded his hands desperately through the blonde's hair as he arched his neck.

All the raven-haired man's moans were going straight Shizou's groin. It was embarrassing how hard he was getting from just some noises. They had hardly done more than kiss for fuck's sake!

Izaya drew in a harsh breath as Shizou nibbled on a tender spot right above his collarbone. The blonde smirked the reaction he got and went to work on his rival's sensitive spot.

"F-fuck Shizu!" Izaya gasped then moaned loudly.

The blonde's husky breath on Izaya's neck sent shivers down his spine. "You know," Shizou mumbled, lips brushing Izaya's neck as he spoke, "you sound like a Neanderthal when you say such things." Izayas eyes snapped open and narrowed at the quip from the man below him. Before he could even retort a harsh bite on his neck made him cry out in pain and pleasure. Izaya would have to piss off his Shizu-chan more often if this was the response he would get.

**Comments?...Eh? Well please do. If I get good feedbac I'll make more! Yay! More Shizaya action!**


End file.
